User blog:Perry het non-actieve speelgoed/My top 5 episodes
Top 5 Episodes from season 2 No. 5 Oh, There You Are, Perry When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family I like this episode for two reasons there is an new villian effen when he's just there for in episode. And the song because it has such a catchy tune and it's a great song. And besides that it's just a funny episode No. 4 Nerds of a Feather Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi and fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they’re swept into a duel between the fantasy fans and the sci-fi geeks. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Mo-Mo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'n' Puss." I like this episode for a lot of reasons. The story is funny I really like the star wars and lord of the rings parody's. And also Doof 'n puss is hillarious just how weird it is. And the song our movie's better than your's i also like because of the strong feeling about it. No. 3 Vanessassary Roughness Its about Vanessa, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet and more going to the mall. All for a different reason Vanessa is searching for a tube of chemicals for here father. Baljeet want's the same chemical for his science project. And Candace just want's the perfect present for Jeremy. I like this episode because this is focused a lot on Vanessa. And i like that because I think Vanessa is a nice charachter that doesn't have enough screen time. And besides that it's just a fun episode funny jokes nice story. Funny how all the people want that tube with chemicals all for a different reason. And Ferb has more screen time then Phineas. Not that I hate him but still I find Ferb better. No. 2 Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Phineas and Ferb want to fin a tool that fuses metal with wood. So they travel to the furure to find. There in the future they see the 35 year old version of Candace. She follows them back to bust them in the past. But also stops Perry to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Setting off a chain reaction that turns the future in a world ruled by Doofensmirths. I like this episode because it's cool to see the future of Phineas and Ferb. And also to see how Doofensmirtz would make his empire. No. 1 The Chronicles of Meap An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys and Isabella try to find Meap but then they get captured by Meap's nemesis Mitch and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. Why this Episode is my favourite well exactly this isn't really my favorite episode from the second season but I found unfair to choose the summer belongs to you because this is a hour long episode. But The chronicles of Meap is also just as funny. Do you wanna know why. Cause it has Meap common you know he's awesome with his voice and mustache. And the teaser at the end also is just brilliant. Category:Inactive blogs